


Blood and Wine

by LightOnLight



Category: The Kharkanas Trilogy - Steven Erikson, The Malazan Book of the Fallen - Steven Erikson
Genre: Kharkanas-era, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, because bloodwine, has shades of dude where's my car, so non-soletaken mandy pu having to deal with Azathanai stamina, this is somewhere between crack porn and h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOnLight/pseuds/LightOnLight
Summary: Caladan awakens in a situation he has no recollection of getting in, naked, and his companion is missing.The Malazan Sex-pollen fic. Backed by substances from the original text, no less!





	Blood and Wine

Caladan awoke grunting in discomfort; naked, cold and with the distinct rusty tang of blood in his mouth. It did not help that he had, apparently, deigned to rest on a door that had been roughly torn from its hinges and thrown down a hill, where it now found itself among crushed shrubbery.

Struggling to gather his bearings, Caladan rose from this uncomfortable bedstead and swept his gaze over his immediate surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of his clothes. Finding none, he started his track uphill.

Wondering how this situation had come to be, he found that his recollection of the previous night was hazy, just beyond his reach. Something about a casket of wine was the first thing that came to mind, but after that... Nothing but shadows.

Halfway up the hill he came across a single boot. Black leather, well worn and most definitely too small for his hulking frame. Caladan bent down to pick it up which led him to notice how sore he was. Everywhere. Not the soreness one acquired from injury or a fight, but a comfortable ache, like after a night of passion with an enthusiastic love-

His travelling companion was missing. Caladan suddenly remembered the young Tiste lord he had been traversing this dying forest with for weeks now. His was the boot, but no other sign of him was in sight. The offending item clutched in a massive fist, he continued uphill.

The top of the hill was crested by pine trees surrounding a cottage of respectable size. His weapon belt was lying on the roof for some reason. He contemplated his discovery for a moment, then decided he would prioritize finding proper clothing and his companion.

Rounding the cottage, a second mystery of this confusing morning was solved: The entrance to the cottage yawned wide open, two hinges that should have carried a door hanging from their fastenings piteously. Right on the threshold laid his hide shirt. Mood brightened by his findings, he donned the shirt, not overly worried about the bloodstains decorating it yet.

The inside of the cottage must have been a cosy living space once - before assorted furniture had been strewn about. Caladan saw a fireplace dimly lit by dying coals. No, not coals, it turned out, but some of the aforementioned furniture, including at least one leg of a bed. Said bed had lost the fight with balance and was tilted to one side. That did not deter its occupant, however: Caladan saw two black feet poking out from under his very own sleeping furs.

He stalked over to the bed, lifting the furs to find Anomander lying on his stomach, blindfolded, wrists tied together and to the headboard. The Tiste Andii looked... debauched. Big, hand-shaped bruises covered his waist and thighs, there were angry teeth marks - from filed teeth, by the looks of it- where his shoulder met neck, and there was a sticky white substance staining the inside of his thighs. Quite copious amounts of it.

Initially perturbed by this discovery, Caladan hovered his hand above one of the bruises and noticed it fitting the shape of his huge hand neatly.

Oh.

Oh dear.

Anomander was sleeping soundly, so Caladan carefully draped the furs back over him and decided to wander the cottage aimlessly. He spied a broken cask of wine over in one corner of the room. A cursory inspection revealed nothing untoward, so he picked up a shard and smelled it. The odour was normal enough, but the immediate stirring he felt in his groin disclosed the nature of the substance well enough. Thel Akai Bloodwine.

Groaning, he dropped the shard again in favour of dragging both of his hands down his face. The sensation sparked a violent burst of memory in his mind; _the very same hands kneading the soft flesh of lean buttocks - grabbing fistfuls of silvery white hair – pushing and holding a slim body up against a door before tearing that door from its hinges and throwing it behind him carelessly-_

Caladan blinked slowly and stole another gaze towards the bed. Still asleep, and he did not know if he wanted to face an awake Anomander so early this morning. Not after.... well.

He occupied himself by trying to bring a modicum of order into this cottage, deciding to stoke up the fireplace again and immediately throwing the rug onto the flames after finding it sticky, and a little bloody, when walking over it.

Worried about the amount of shallow bloodstains he kept finding, he returned to the bed again to lift the sleeping furs once more. He turned his companion onto his side carefully to get better bearing on how much damage he may have wrought. Anomander looked... mostly hale. A lot of the blood appeared to stem from his injured shoulder and some impressive rugburn all along his shins and elbows. Caladan obviously also had not stopped at biting his shoulders only. Fine semicircles of teeth marks were scattered all over the Andii's chest and neck.

Embarrassed by his lapse of control, but not surprised - Bloodwine was a potent brew- Caladan worked to untie his companion from the headboard. Unfortunately, Anomander deigned to wake up then, grumbling sleepily at first, then devolving into a hoarse whimper when he noticed hands on him. Without thinking, Caladan sent him back to sleep. A panic reaction, surely, because that sound not only made his groin tighten yet again, but also conjured a heap of unwelcome images from the night before.

When they began this journey, he had sworn to himself to not make overt use of his magic so as to not attract unwanted attention or give his hot-headed companion any ideas, but now he found himself sending waves of healing into the battered body on the bed. He was delighted to find no serious injury, though he winced in sympathy as he healed the swollen passage he had evidently used well the night prior.

Anomander still looked like he had been fucked to within an inch of his life, but at least he was not injured any longer. Caladan got up from the bed again to let the other wake up on his own.

He settled into a cushioned chair, eliciting a peculiar creaking sound that swept another flood of recollection through him: _finely-boned Tiste hands curling into the worn fabric - gusts of hot, heavy breath moistening the padding - hipbones bruising from repeated impacts with the armrest-_

Shaking his head to clear the mind, Caladan rose from his seat again and began the search for a rag and clean water. He found a bucket that he took to a nearby well and returned to find Anomander awake and tugging at his restraints.

Hissing a breath through his teeth he left the bucket by the bed to free his companion. "Here, let me... I forgot to untie you. Apologies."

Of course he had made the tightest knot known to Burn, which had also pulled itself tight. Still exhausted, Anomander had relaxed back into the bed and waited patiently. "You tied me to the headboard."

Caladan licked dry lips. "Yes."

When no further question was forthcoming, he ventured to clear the situation himself. "Do you have any recollection of last night, Anomander?"

A sleepy grunt answered him, before the young lord elaborated. "Not apart from the obvious. Where are we?"

"A cottage, I know not where," Caladan grated, frustration taking a hold of him as the stubborn knot would not loose its hold. "The knot is wet, we may need to wait until it is dryer to pull it loose."

"How is the knot wet?" the irritated Andii asked, but rolled his shoulders and settled on his back to wait nonetheless.

Caladan huffed and gave up. "I do not know. My own recollection of last night is impaired by the Bloodwine. The hearth will take a while longer yet to heat and dry the room. I will clean you up while we wait."

"Blood... wine?" Anomander asked, twitching in surprise when Caladan touched a wet rag to his chest.

Gently stroking the rag over sticky skin, Caladan settled on the bed. The three remaining legs creaked and the one opposite the already missing one gave out, toppling the entire frame to the floor. Anomander made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeal, but Caladan chose not to comment on it. "A Thel Akai specialty, won from tree sap. It is known to... stoke the fires of passion, even imbibed in small doses. I found a broken cask in this room-" He halted. A new flash of memory reminding him that they had met a merchant on the road in the woods yesterday. Caladan had ignored the man and moved on, but when Anomander caught up to him later, he had carried two casks with him...

The body beneath him shifted uneasily. Caladan had stopped speaking and moving, lost in the memory, and he realized that Anomander still couldn't see. He cleared his throat and continued: "The wine you bought yesterday must have been Bloodwine." He frowned. "Of course you couldn't have stuck to drinking water on a journey, could you?"

"How could I have known what it was?" Uneasy. Squirming. "But we are... done?"

"Yes, I believe the wine has run its course." Well, he hoped it had. The way he enjoyed the slight shivers running through the slim Tiste legs when he brushed the wet rag along their length had him worried. Shifting his focus to less erotic parts of his companion, he cleared his throat. "I should get that blindfold off of you..."

Anomander sounded uncharacteristically nervous when he rebutted: "To kill every possible remnant of lust at the sight of your face, Caladan?" He took the jest for what it was, but noted the dark cherry blush on his companion's cheeks under the strap of cloth wrapped around his head.

"Be that way, then," he huffed. Even better, he thought when parting Anomander's legs to clean the calfs. He wouldn't want to be witness to that, either. The Andii shifted again, turning his head to the side and grasping for something to say. Caladan took that burden from him. "I don't recollect if we drank the two caskets you bought, but judging from the... the surroundings we had a lot."

Gulping, Anomander lay too still to not be actively concentrating on not moving. "So you imbibed aswell? How did... this... come to be?"

Caladan shifted his grip and carefully took the rag to the back of a knee. Anomander's breath hitched. Yes, that place had proven to be sensitive for him, hadn't it? A violent burst of recollection - _big, white eyes in a dark face, afraid, overwhelmed, but _wanting_ \- clothes ripping and littering their way on a forest path - hoarse cries of pleasure echoing from the wooden cottage walls - his name being gasped for want of voice-_

"We- uh," clearing his throat again, Caladan continued. "I think we both drank from it. I assume I overpowered you and... this.. happened." He shifted on the bed again, now thankful his companion was still blindfolded and unable to see how he was starting to tent the rim of his shirt.

"So, you... tied me to the headboard? Because I struggled? Hn..." Anomander pulled his knee out of Caladan's grasp and shifted again. He sounded worried, which, granted, given the situation, was not surprising.

Another sudden flash of memory. "No, you didn't struggle... You kept trying to take the blindfold off," Caladan offered carefully, sorting through his newly acquired knowledge. For someone as lost in the throes of.... Bloodwine, he had been remarkably bothersome about-

"Well why did you see the need to blindfold me? I harbour no illusions about your strength nor the powers you wield, it hardly-"

"You insisted the fireplace was glaringly bright. It offended Andii sensibilities, apparently."

"That... seems unlikely. Sunlight does not cause me discomfort after all."

"I am aware, Anomander." Caladan gave his companion a long, hard look, that fell on blind eyes, of course, because the damn blindfold was still on. He did notice the dark blush colouring Anomander's face. Struck be the realization, he stuttered: "Y-you _enjo_-"

"My hair is sticking to the pillow," Anomander groused, awkwardly cutting in, voice high pitched. "Can you not cut the rope? I will buy you a new one when we next have occasion to."

"I can not cut the rope," Caladan answered. "Because our things are scattered all over this godsforsaken forest! Now hold still, I am going to clean the rest of this so we can be done." His patience was wearing dangerously thin. He had known this spoiled Tiste prince to be an aggravating creature, but this morning tested his will. Even mad on Bloodwine he retained the ability to manipulate-

"Caladan."

"_What._" Huffing breath through his nostrils with feeling, Brood parted Anomander's legs using more force than was necessary, considering he was not fought. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm, he did not want to hurt the other. Slowly he took the rag to the inner thighs, where evidence of their coupling was still pearly and plentiful.

Anomander tried hiding his face in his shoulder. "Nothing. Just- Apologies. It is not your fault, I bought the wine, unthinking."

Only grunting in response, Caladan continued. Such nice legs, his companion had.

Caladan looked up from his task. What was he thinking? The wine could not still be in effect, it must have left his body by now. More than a little irritated, he decided that they needed to leave this blasted cottage as soon as possible, and if he had to bite through the rope, he would.

He dragged the rag up the long thighs and up towards the shapely buttocks, kneading them thoroughly through the cloth, letting more pearly white substance drip from the passage-

"_Caladan_." Rough. Deep.

A growl ripped from the depths of his sternum that made Anomander's breath quicken audibly.

"It- the smell-", Anomander gasped, squirming in earnest now.

"By the Abyss, Purake, _what_ smell?"

Anomander seemed addled, now rolling his hips into Brood's hands. "It.. I don't know it smells like- fumes-"

Caladan recoiled and smelled the air. It did indeed smell of fumes. His gaze turned to the fireplace where the rug was burning happily. The wet, sticky rug. That had been lying next to the broken cask of- Oh, _by the Abyss_...

On a whim he also lowered his nose to the rope still binding the Tiste Andii, and, indeed, that also smelled of Bloodwine. _Why was the rope soaked in Bloodwine_? Too late to do anything about that now, as the high crashed over him once again and took his senses.

Anomander surged upwards as much as his restraints allowed and crashed his mouth against his, while Brood felt two legs closing about his waist, pulling him in with desperate zeal.

Caladan descended upon his lover as if he strived to devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker, yadda, yadda, you know the drill. I have no good excuse for this. None.


End file.
